


I'll Be Okay

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, This is more fluff than anything, Triggers, blind!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could get by just fine. When he didn't think he could, he had Derek. He just had to speak up and Derek would be right there. He would be fine, and he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so all sucky grammar is ALL on me. I want more blind!Isaac fics so I wrote a bunch of my own. I really needed to start posting them, so... I've finally started!

Isaac never thought things would be alright. He never believed he would be fine. He couldn't be fine, ever. Not with his dad always right there. Not with his luck. It was his luck that he would have been knocked into a grave, which made him laugh because it would be his grave if no one found him. But someone did.

Isaac just stared at Derek, not sure if he wanted to trust the man before him. It just seemed to good to be true. This guy coming to him when he needed help, rescuing from the grave he had dug for Kate Argent. And yet here was a guy rescuing him.

"Run that by me once more?" The teen felt awkward standing in the graveyard talking to the stranger. He was completely crazy. But he did lift his machine out of the way. His eyes also changed and he showed off crazy fangs that would chase away any normal person. But Isaac had learned there were scarier things out there.

"I'm offering you the chance to become strong, to have power. You wouldn't have to be afraid. You would be able to protect yourself." Isaac shifted a little.

"At what cost, Derek?" There had to be a catch. He had read enough comic books to know how powers usually went. Spider-man got bitten by a spider and then had to rescue the city. 'With great power comes great responsibility' and all that.

"There are hunters, they hunt werewolves. They will only hunt you if you break the rules. But I could train you, train you to know the laws, how to avoid the hunters, how to survive." Isaac pondered if, really did. He wasn't sure if he was sold. But it did sound good.

"How about you think about it, Isaac." The words were gentle, giving Isaac a promise.

"Okay." He stared at the ground, flinching at the hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"The offer will always stand, Isaac. I'm currently hiding out in an old abandoned train warehouse downtown. You're welcome there any time." Isaac nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Will you come if I need you?" Isaac stared at the ground, Derek watching him.

"If you call me, I'll find you." The muscles in Isaac's face twitched before he nodded.

"I'll have an answer for you tomorrow, Derek. I just... need to think about it. Okay?" He wanted to say yes. He wanted everything Derek had to offer him. He wanted to be wanted by someone. But he knew he needed to think things through.

"I'll be waiting for you." With that, Derek left. Isaac never felt more alone than he did the second the elder male left. He wanted the other to come back. He wanted the warmth to return. Things just got worse when he went home.

He honestly tried to be quiet, but he felt like his dad was waiting for him. No matter how many times he tried to apologise, his father wouldn't accept them. The belt stung as it hit him. His father's hands hurt as they grabbed him. He apologised over and over.

"Dad, stop. Please stop. I'll behave better. I won't wake you up." He just wanted his dad to stop.

"I have to punish you, Isaac. Otherwise, you won't learn. You'll keep doing wrong and I can't have that." Isaac kicked at air, trying to pull his hair out of his father's grasp as he was tugged towards the basement door.

"Dad, please. I'll behave." He heard the crack before he felt it. He stared down at his leg, terrified at the sight before him. His leg was bent in the wrong direction, blood seeping out and staining his pantleg. "Oh god, dad. Dad, stop." He wanted to be sick.

"Stop whining, Isaac. It's just a little scratch." The basement door flung open and Isaac felt every step as he crashed down them, cold cement meeting his head in a painful collision. He remained there on the floor, unmoving. He wasn't even sure if he could move. He couldn't feel a thing, which was scary. "Oh get up, Isaac." He screamed, his screams covering up the cracking sound from his hand and wrist.

"Dad, stop." He whimpered, trying to move. He glanced up at his father.

"Not until you learn your lesson. The reason for punishment is to teach you a lesson. So, once you learn it, I'll stop." Isaac was terrified. "Now get up." He tried to but his leg couldn't support him, just causing him to collapse and scream in pain. The white light of pain blurring his vision. "Good for nothing..." Isaac was in too much pain to even register much. He could barely hear any words outside of his whimpers and cries to his dad.

"Derek... Derek... help me..." His voice was a whimper. He wasn't strong enough to scream, to yell. But a crack to his skull was what caused him to black out.

-x-

Isaac wondered where he was. Was he in the freezer? But the beeping sound alerted him that he was elsewhere. He could feel the bed with his finger tips, feel the soft blanket placed over him. He could feel his leg being held off to around. He traced finger tips over the cast on one arm. He was trying to remember what happened but couldn't come up with anything.

"Dad?" His voice was shakey. He could hear shuffling.

"Isaac?" That voice. He blinked and looked to his side, to the side the voice came from.

"Derek? Where am I?" He felt a hand brush strands of hair from his face, causing him to flinch. However, it felt weird. He reached up a hand, feeling the lack of his normally long curly hair. It was gone. In it's place was a buzz cut around most of his head.

"You're in the hospital. Isaac, calm down." The beeping sound grew louder with each second. Until a new voice was in the room.

"What happened?" The woman's voice was concerned.

"He woke up and began to panic." He heard Derek explain.

"Where's my dad?" Isaac tried to reach out in the darkness. "What's going on?" He tried to grab at the bandages he felt around his head.

"Calm down, Isaac." Derek's voice was gentle and he felt himself calming down. It was a weird sudden feeling, but he didn't want to calm down. He just wanted answers. "Are you calm?" Derek asked.

"Yes." A new voice cleared its throat, causing Isaac to flinch. He tried to move to Derek.

"Your father was arrested, son. Locked up for the next fifty years for child abuse, neglect, injuring a minor, and attempted murder." The new man's voice upset him. Isaac clawed at the bandages.

"What will happen to me?" He wanted to see who he was talking to. He wanted to see Derek. However, a gentle hand was placed over his and stopped him.

"You're going to be put in a temperary home as we try to find family for you. If none are found, you'll become a ward of the state and you'll go up for adoption." The unfamiliar man's voice spoke again.

"No, no, no." Isaac broke the bandages free. The change from darkness to light was quite clear. But, still... "Derek?" Everyone was quiet. "Derek... Why can't I see." He placed his working hand to his face and felt his eyes. His lids were open.

"You took a blow to the head, Isaac." The woman's voice spoke up after a minute. "You'll probably never see again." She sounded so upset and it made Isaac want to scream.

"Will you guys leave me alone for a minute?" Isaac swallowed hard. He could hear the shuffling of feet. "Derek, stay." He heard the hesitation of feet. "Close the door if we're alone." He sighed when the door closed. He just wanted to curl up in a ball but was in too much pain.

"I'm right here, Isaac." He felt a hand take his. He squeezed it.

"Would the bite restore my sight?" His voice shook and he felt Derek's grip tighten.

"I'm not sure." He felt like it was an honest answer. "Your leg, wrist, hand, and fingers would. Your skull would. But your vision... I can't make that promise." Isaac's bottom lip quivered.

"I wanted to accept it, Derek, accept the bite. But now... I can't be a blind wolf." Isaac felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, realizing he was crying.

"It's okay, Isaac. I'll take you in. When you're out of here, you can stay with me. You don't need to accept the bite. Let me just give you a home." Isaac swallowed hard.

"When I'm out... even if it won't heal me... Can I accept the bite? Become part of your pack? I'll be a liability, but..." Derek shushed the teen.

"Of course, Isaac. I would take you into my pack even if you didn't accept the bite. Now rest." Isaac was exhausted and fell back asleep.

-x-

Isaac was curled up against Derek, the other's arm was around him. The television was playing a movie. Tangled, if he remembered correctly. Erica's hand was drawing shapes on his hand. Isaac knew she was attached to Boyd's side on the other end of the couch. He could feel Scott's head against his legs, Allison's hair tickling his skin that his shorts didn't hide. He could hear the heartbeat of Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson. But he could also hear Danny's faint whispers into Jackson's ears, which made most of them chuckle and the human give off the scent of embarrassment.

The movie ended and he could just hear everyone stretch. He used Derek as a hold to get up. "If you need something, I can get it." He smiled back at Derek.

"I'll be fine, Der." He would be. It was weird how life had changed since Derek. His dad was locked away. The state allowed him to go into Derek's care. He had a pack, he had a loving family. He was a werewolf. He was alright.

"Be careful." The teen shook his head with a smile on his face. He just stepped around his friends and shuffled into the kitchen. He moved to the cabinet he knew where the cups were kept and tugged one down. He wandered to the fridge and began to feel each bottle, reading the labels Derek put on them for him. After finding the milk, he filled his glass.

He would be alright. It was okay that he didn't have his sight back. He didn't need it. He could get by just fine without it. And when he had trouble, his pack was there for him.

"You alright?" Isaac wasn't surprised to hear Derek. He just turned around and smiled.

"Just fine. Let's go join the others." He grabbed the Alpha's arm.

He could get by just fine. When he didn't think he could, he had Derek. He just had to speak up and Derek would be right there. He would be fine, and he knew it.


End file.
